spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ISAAC Organization/Mystery Mission: Flash of Light
MYSTERY MISSION: Flash of Light ---- Based on photographic forensic analysis of thousands of hours of information supplied by the Nooleus Voyager-X probe, ISAAC Organization announced plans to set up an exploration station on JOR with support from an orbiting ISAAC FLY station which has been expanded and upgraded for this mission. The Voyager-X probe remains in orbit around JOR. Once this exploratory outpost is established, 4 astronauts will establish a 2-man rotation: 2 astronauts exploring JOR and bringing back soil and water samples to the FLY station, while the other 2 astronauts remain on FLY. ISAAC began preparations leading upto the manned landing of two ISAAC Pod Landers, carrying a total of 4 crew members. Support craft and equipment were launched and successfully landed in the following order: * an orbiting Survey Satellite. The accompanying Atmospheric Probe disappeared without a trace 72 seconds after ejection from its carrier. Though '''JOR' has little atmosphere remaining, trace elements of its existence still remain and are planned to be studied. Preparation of a replacement probe has begun.'' * a landed Seismometer Experiment package. * a modified Gemini Capsule and Gemini Service Module mated to a Lander Descent stage, containing automated testing equipment to gather detailed information about the planet, its surface and its atmosphere. * a landed replacement Atmospheric Probe, engineered for longer service life by being mounted to a Lander Descent stage. * a landed Oxygen Garden mounted on a Lander Descent stage, to recharge Oxygen Tanks for the manned landers once the astronauts arrive. * the upgraded FLY station was placed into a geo-opposite position to the Voyager-X probe. Their orbital speeds have been synched to prevent accidental collision of the two. * two ISAAC Pod lander have been successfully set down on each side of the Oxygen Garden. DAY 1: The crews began working rotation schedules and started collecting trace water samples and returning them to the FLY station. DAY 2: During continued ground water collection, an intense flash of light was reported in near space (low orbit) by the ground crew. All electrical equipment began to experience power problems almost immediately. All batteries of ground craft and equipment, as well as the batteries on orbiting equipment has suddenly short circuited and instantly drained. NOTE: Systems reviews shows that '''THE FLASH' came from NEAR the Survey Satellite, but oddly, it is the only piece of equipment to NOT experience electrical failure.'' DAY 3: Unable to return to the FLY station, the 2 astronauts on JOR sought safety inside the first Pod Lander until its Oxygen supply becomes exhausted, then they will seek refuge in the second Pod Lander. Though this Oxygen supply is not inexhaustible, their ISAAC Extended Duration space suits will sustain them indefinitely until help arrives... IF help arrives. NOTE: The orbiting Survey Satellite initially returned many photographs of both '''JOR' and the landing crew. Remote diagnostics show that it still functioning, though it is no longer transmitting photographs. '' One transmitted photograph of interest, taken 1 second before the report of THE FLASH is photo ISAAC_JOR_20170924_174431. Analysis of the object in the photo reveals that it is a solid metallic object, approximately 2500 meters from the Survey Satellite and that it measures approximately 775 meters in diameter.'' The Survey Satellite has not transmitted any photographs since THE FLASH.'' NOTE: Immediately after '''THE FLASH' the return sequence of the Service Module was activated. This is supposed to be done manually from the ISAAC Tracking Center, and even then only at the end of the mission. How this happened on planet is unknown. The Gemini Capsule launched and it successfully attained orbit. It continues to collect data.'' The Service Module separated without cause and it has disappeared during the confusion following THE FLASH. Its current location is unknown. The Lander Descent stage remains intact on JOR's surface. NOTE: Also, the Voyager-X's orbital velocity has slowed considerably immediately after '''THE FLASH'. It is now in danger of being hit by the orbiting FLY station, which shares its orbit.'' Should this happen, both the Voyager-X and the FLY station may be destroyed, as well as any JOR planetary samples that the astronauts have collected. As is required protocol with United States contractual civilian space agencies, any "accident", "incident", or "unusual situation" must be reported to the proper authorities. Any and all existing launch permits issued to ISAAC Organization were immediately revoked. A hearing to request the removal of the launch ban has been denied by an "unspecified governmental agency". ISAAC is forbidden from launching a rescue mission to JOR to recover its personnel and property. The use of ISAAC space craft already in orbit has also been forbidden. Under Code of Federal Regulations, Title 14, Section 121, anyone at ISAAC in violation will be subject to quarantine, arrest, and/or criminal prosecution. Is there anyone NOT associated with ISAAC Organization who can accomplish what we can not? THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED AS "ABOVE TOP SECRET" '' At coordinates -442, -2800, '''ISAAC Organization maintains a facility we have code-named "X-RaY", short for e'X'terrestrial '''Research '''Yard . It is not programmed into any known NaviComp systems, because it doesn't exist. For this mission it is abbreviated as '"XRY'.' It has FIVE high-security docking pylons, each with its own Oxygen Garden. When spaceships of unusual nature are confiscated, they are towed to XRY and are docked to the ports at the end of the MSS Station Modules. One docking pylon is currently occupied with the Apollo 20 Service Module and Crew Capsule, newly returned from the dark side of LUN. It is off-limits. Please do NOT disturb it. Do so at your own risk. You have been warned. Thank you. What do we do at station X-RaY? That's our business... isn't it? You may build your own eXtraterrestrial Research Yard and do your own experiments, and we won't pry into your business. '''''YOUR OBJECTIVES ARE AS FOLLOWS: 1. The Pod Landers are the only recoverable craft components to land on JOR. They must be examined. Especially their electrical system. 1a. Design Vehicle 1: a recovery spacecraft lander that is capable of delivering enough backup batteries to JOR, for the two crippled Pod Landers. 1b. Design Vehicle 2: a recovery spacecraft that can tow the two Pods safely back to XRY. 1c. Land Vehicle 1 safely near the two Pod Landers and replace the dead batteries with the new batteries you have brought. 1d. Launch the Pods and get them safely into orbit. Using Vehicle 2, get them back to ISAAC station XRY, where the 2 astronauts can be debriefed and be given medical examinations. Dock the Pods to any two MSS Station Modules. NOTE: '''Pods' do NOT have an automated orbital program like all other landers. The pilot must take the controls from THE VERY INSTANT the launch button is pressed!!! Your flying skills will be greatly challenged! Be prepared!!!'' 2. The Survey Satellite took photographs of SOMETHING. We want ALL of the photographs, not just the one transmitted. 2a. Design Vehicle 3: a recovery craft to dock to the Survey Satellite and return it to the XRY station and dock it to any MSS Station Module. 2b. Launch Vehicle 3 and complete the mission objectives given in stage 2a (above). 3. The rear Cargo Hold of the FLY station contains water and soil samples from JOR's surface. 3a. Design Vehicle 4: a recovery craft to attach to the FLY's Cargo Bay and return it to XRY station. This also allows for the rescue of the 2 astronauts aboard FLY. Dock the Cargo Bay at the remaining MSS Station Module. The 2 astronauts will be debriefed and given medical examinations. 3b. Launch Vehicle 4 and complete the mission objectives given in stage 3a (above). 4. There still remains the matter of the missing Gemini Service Module. Ultimately, you must decide if it was destroyed, or if it still exists. 4a. Design Vehicle 5: a recovery vessel to locate and return the Gemini Service Module to XRY station... 4b. Launch Vehicle 5 and complete the mission objectives given in stage 4a (above). 4c. If you find it but can NOT recover it, take a picture of it to prove that you found it. 4d. If you can not locate it, declare it lost in space. NOTE: Monitor the distance between the Voyager-X probe and the '''FLY' station. Intervention will be needed to prevent their eventual collision.'' Good luck! God speed! Safe launches! Isaac Newton ISAAC Organization ISAAC���������� Category:Blog posts